


Christmas

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain writes up his log.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Captain's Log

Captain Crane reporting...

Its been a rough few weeks having to arrived home from the Arctic Circle having to rescued several passengers from the Cutter Corona having been struck by a iceberg.

I am looking forward to the special banquet for the families and children of the NIMR.I understand that Admiral Nelson will be playing Santa Claus,along with his helpers.

I will be leaving soon to be meeting up with my wife Rose Marie and our son Robert.He will just love it having to be meeting Santa Claus for the first time.Maybe he will be able to meet up with Santa's reindeer as well during the banquet.

Its going to be interesting,since my wife had mention that she has a special present for me,to be given at the banquet.

I will end this log by saying that this Christmas will be the best holiday ever!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first short piece.I am new to this archive.


End file.
